1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a firearm with a simplified disassembly.
2. Discussion of the Background
In the daily use of a firearm, in particular an automatic or semi-automatic rifle for military use, it has proved to be extremely important for the user to be able to rapidly open the receiver in the rear part without having to previously remove components. These operations are necessary, for example, for verifying that the barrel hole is free or to effect the necessary cleaning after removing the bolt assembly from the rear part of the rifle.
In most known automatic rifles, a lower receiver which forms the closure of the receiver is removably connected to this. The lower receiver, for example, can be “L”-shaped and the short side is used as a rear closure of the receiver and also as a stop buffer of the bolt assembly. In this type of rifle, the stock can, for example, be connected to the receiver, integrally or foldably. The rear part of the lower receiver, in firearms in which this forms the rear closure, generally does not have any reinforcing connection with the receiver. This is only possible for metal receivers.
The rear closing of the receiver exerts an extremely important function in terms of safety. It must in fact be capable of reliably stopping the withdrawal of the bolt pushed at a high velocity by the firing gases. The user, whose face is flanked alongside the receiver, must not be exposed to risk.
This circumstance requires suitably sized receivers in addition to closing elements which negatively influence the weight of the firearm.
A requisite of new-generation automatic rifles is, among other things, a reduction in weight of the firearm, in order to be able to integrate modern firing control systems without increasing the overall weight of the firearm. To satisfy this request, materials such as steel and also aluminum must be excluded for numerous uses. These materials must be substituted by suitable synthetic materials without neglecting however aspects which are important for safety.